Two Minds And A Body
by Leiko Hikaru
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! [RyouXBaku] Ryou and Bakura are fighting as usual. Bicker here, squabble there. And Ryou doesn't seem to notice when Bakura starts to act like he isn't himself. What's going on? Is the L word involved?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's Leiko here! Back with another story! n.n; lol

I'm currently working on trying to get _**TOAA**_ updated and finsihed here pretty soon with Tikaru.

And I still need to type _**Hellangel**_. Not to mention come close to finishing _**Twilight**_. u.u;

So yeah. This story was written out of pure bordom to tell you the truth.

_**WARNING**_: This story contains Yaoi. Don't like it? Don't read it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, or Bakura, or Ryou, or anything at all accept this story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stood at my full height as I stared my Yami in the eye. What the hell had just happened? Why were we fighting? Of course, it was usual for the two of us to have arguments over petty things, but this certain scenario seemed idiotic. For some reason that was beyond me, he had grown angry because I had decided that since the old pizza in the fridge was growing hair, it was time to throw it out. Although he was in spirit form, I couldn't help but be slightly frightened. He was, after all, the "Theif King" of ancient Egypt. Any moment, I expected him to lash out in another fit of screams, but surprisingly he crossed his arms, giving me a evil glare instead.

"Bakura. If you wish to keep the pizza so badly," I started crossing my arms and looking in no particular direction. "I suggest you go dig it out of the trash yourself." My smart comment caused my Yami to intensify his glare, sending cold shivers up my spine. I knew I was going to be regretting that later. Ever since Bakura had come to inhabit my body with me, my life had been a living hell. And whenever, I angered him, he made sure that I would feel horrible about it later. He had a terrible habit of taking over when he was pissed and inflicting damage upon my body. _MY BODY._ I honestly didn't understand what was so terrific about these Millenium Items. Sure, they were from Ancient Egypt and held great and mysterious powers, but that didn't necessarily say they were good, did it? My father had given me the Millenium Ring, and, although it seemed nice at first, I grew to hate it very quickly. Bakura's spirit had been trapped inside the ring for lord knows how long and I supposedly to be his new host. It was torture. I hadn't seen anything but pain. Whether the pain was inflicted upon me mentally or physically, however, was totally up to Bakura's mood. I ignored my gut, which told me to say sorry and make puppy faces until he couldn't stand the sight of me anymore, giving me a safe period for at least a day or so, and turned my head slightly to look at him out of the corner of my eye. "I don't see why you're so upset. It was a piece of pizza."

"I was saving it." He growled, his voice telling me instantly that I was now in the danger zone. But I also knew that I was pissing him off, which, to tell you the truth, was the only thing I wanted to do at that moment.

I 'Ha!'d and turned to face him entirely once again. "Saving it? For what? THE APOCOLPSE?"

Okay... I had now crossed the line. He twiched and a vien popped out of his forehead, pulsing like no other. I was suddenly nervous. Because, at that exact moment, it had occurred to me, that Bakura could actually hit me if he wanted. Whether he was in his spirit form or not. I had no idea how it worked, but for some reason, whenever the one in control of the body (that was wearing the ring) touched or was touched by the other in spirit form, that person would materialize, making him solid as though he had his own body.

Bakura gave me a threatening glance, and, although he had closed off the mind link, I knew that he was planning a slow and painful revenge. Time to take evasive action. "Look... You want pizza? I'll order some.." I began down the flight of stairs to go to the kitchen and picked up the phone on the way. I shot a glare over my shoulder. "Happy..?"

Not to my surprise, Bakura just stood there, acting as though he had no idea what the word happy meant. Sighing I walked into the kitchen and pressed the speed dial number for the pizza place. Out of entire boredom, Bakura had set speed dial on every damn number of the phone to each of his favorite restaurants that delivered. It was hell for the next week after that, because I kept insisting that there were more important uses for the speed dial. Like 911. He simply said that if there was anything that the speed dial should be used for, it would be for delivery. Finally, I just erased all the numbers exept the pizza place and hid the owners manual to keep him from doing it again. Honestly, I couldn't expect more from a 5-year-old.

"Pubby's Pizza Parlor. How may I help you?"

(a/n: PUBBY'S! XD :falls over laughing:)

I sighed as I saw the form of Bakura float down the stairs and turned my back to him, fiddling absentmindedly with the ends of my bangs. "I need two large pepporoni pizzas please."

"Would you like our Perfect Pubby's Pizza Parlor Special?"

"Uh..." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Who the hell came up with these names? "No... I'm fine..."

"Okay, sir. And would you like any Pubby's Pepsi or perhaps a dozen Baby Breadsticks."

I was growing inpatient. How the hell do people not understand that you only wanted a pizza and nothing more.

"No, thanks." Trying to remain polite.

"Of course, sir. Now. Do you have a Pubby's Special Card?"

What the hell was this guy's problem? Deliver the pizza and be done with it already. "No..." I answered, knowing what was coming next.

"Would you like one?"

I felt a sudden cold surge through my body and knew instantly that Bakura was trying to take over. I simply let him, not wanting to anger him any more than he already was and drifted out of the ring in spirit form. Watching as he growled into the phone, his angry thoughts floading my mind.

"Listen. We just want to damned pizzas. How hard is that for you puny little mind to grasp?" He barked. I could still hear the perky voice of the orderer on the other line and stiffled a laugh as Bakura growled again.

_What the hell is this guy's problem? _He thought, more directly to me than himself. I shrugged nonchalantly, giving a small jerk of my head to the side.

_Don't ask me... _I replied, setting myself up on the counter. _It's part of the procedure, I suppose._

"Damn it! You idiot of a man! JUST SEND THE GOD DAMNED PIZZAS AND MAYBE I'LL THINK ABOUT NOT COMING DOWN THERE TO RIP OFF YOUR LIMBS!"

Silence...

_Maybe that was a bit much..._

_Shut him up didn't it?_ He shot a glance over his shoulder, giving me a look that said 'you're still not off the hook' and then quickly let me take over once more.

"Sir...?" The man on the other end sounded unusually frightened.

"Yes?" I replied, trying to bite back fits of laughter as thoughts of him considering me as a basketcase with multiple personalities flooded my mind.

_Quit thinking such bullshit..._ Bakura hissed from behind me. I simply sighed as I gave the delivery man our address and hung up the phone after getting the total. Then I turned on the spot to leave the room, finding myself looking Bakura in the eye.

I honestly don't know what he was looking at, but whatever it was was making me nervous, so I decided to quickly end the silence.

"Don't be surprised if a couple police cars show up along with the delivery..." I said, huffing as I crossed my arms.

"What are they going to do? Throw me in jail?" He said, giving me a smug look. "Remember, Hikari, that whatever happens to me, happens to you." He jabbed me in the chest with his finger and was momentarily solid before I moved away, sticking out my tounge.

"Oh, ha ha."

_I honestly think it'd be fun. _He said, switching to the mind link as the doorbell rang.

I could feel him smirk humourously. _Yes, well, that's because you're a nutjob, Bakura. _I replied, opening the door to a very scared looking teenager. Obviously he had been told about the threat on the phone, and his eyes began to immediately dart to look at every possible area of the house. Conluding that I was the only one there, he held out two boxes with a shaky hand, staring up at me as though he were a deer in headlights. "H-here you are, s-sir..." I handed him the money and he immediately ran off as quickly as possible, jumping in his car and speeding away.

_Oh, darn. No overnight in the slammer. _ Bakura said, actually sounding disappointed.

I shook my head and set the pizza on the table. Immediately letting Bakura take over once more, I watched as he scarfed piece after piece. It was truly amazing. And, he showed no sign of showing down either. Of course, I hadn't noticed this until he was shoving the last bit of crust in his mouth from the last piece.

_Oh, thanks a lot._ I remarked, staring solemnly at the empy box on the table.

_Well, you should have spoken up a little sooner, if you ask me..._ He gave me a smug look.

_I hardly had time to! You nearly devoured both boxes in 5 minutes! _I said angrily, pointing at the clock on the wall. He looked at it nonchalantly and then smirked.

_Heh. New record._

_Ugh... You're hopeless..._

_

* * *

_

So? What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Tell me! As soon as I get at least 5 positive reviews, I'll update! n.n

**Authoress,** _LH_


	2. Chapter 2

**Leiko:** I HAVE RETURNED! THANKS TO LEI-SAN'S BRIBES:eats lollipop happily: LALALOLLIPOP! XD Anywho… I'm so happy about al of your reviews! And… to top it all off, I GOT FIVE WITHIN ONE NIGHT:pumps fists: I think… o.O Oh, well. EITHER WAY! That makes me extra happy and boosts my energy level! n.n

Here're some shoutouts to the first 5 reviewers!

**Scenario:** I'm glad to hear that you… er… "likey likey" the story… XD lol THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**Kat1132:** yes! I've gotten someone hooked on the first chapter:dances: lol. Oh… don't worry… there's a lot in store for those two…. Heh heh heh. :rubs hands together evilly:

**Dark Magician Girl Hikaru:** Midnight, huh? Lol, yeah. I meant to put romance and general cause I didn't think it would be funny ALL the time… but maybe if I get enough people telling me I should change it to humor/general, I will! n.n

**DutchDuelist:** It does sound like him, doesn't it? I mean, honestly… you don't think he'd take small bites and then dab at the corners of his mouth with a fancy napkin, right? o.O;

**Caiancaldasar:** I thought about three boxes, but I figured that that might be too much, even for Kura-chan. So I decided to lower it to two. Poor Ryou…. Poor Foodless Ryou… u.u;

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Seeing as ho the speaking garbage disposal with an attitude devoured all the pizza, leaving me with an empty wallet AND stomach, I retired to the refridgerator, praying that Bakura hadn't raided my one last place left for food either. After taking over, I glared at the back of his semi-transparent head as he left the room before opening the fridge… only to find a slice of cheese, about a quarter cup of mil, and an energy drink.

"Dammit all!" I screamed, stomping my foot in an annoyed manner. I could hear Bakura chuckling from the other room and turned to glare at him , putting my hands on my hips.

_ Why so angry, Aibou? _He purred, trying his best to act as though he honestly had no idea why I was so pissed. Wait… Aibou? I looked at him in disbelief. He hardly ever called me anything other than Hikari. Although, I did get a few 'loser's and 'idiot's here and there, but never Aibou.

(a/n: for those of you who don't know what aibou is, it mainly means partner or companion)

_What are you looking at?_

"Did you just cal me..?" I couldn't make myself believe it. Let alone say it aloud. The only times I had ever actually heard that word used was when I was with Yuugi and Atem. But, NEVER from Bakura's mouth. Out of those… those beautiful lips… OH MY GOD! What the hell was I thinking? I immediately shut off the mind link, afraid that Bakura might have sensed what was running thorugh my mind and turned abck to the refridgerator with a flushed face, dropping the Aibou subject all together. At least….

_ For now, anyways…._ I thought to myself. I quickly grabbed the energy drink from the shelf and furried up the stairs to my room, not darking to even glance at my Yami, who was sitting on the couch, watch the show that I had left on from earlier. I quickly shut up my and walked over to my bed, sitting down. My head was pounding from all the thoughts running through my mind. Aibou…. _What thell caused him to say that? AndWHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING AFTERWARDS? _I smacked myself on the head continually with a book, left unfinished, on my nightstand.

_ Chill Ryou… He was probably just trying to get you freaked out…_

I growled.

_ Well, it worked._

That still left… that other thing. I was concentrating so hard on what could have caused me to think such a thought, (a/n: THINK SUCH A THOUGHT! XD) that I hadn't even realized that the mind link had opened once more and that Bakura had drifted into the room through the door. (a/n: YES! _Through_ the door. Spirit form.. Remember?)

"Quick thinking so much… You're giving me a headache!" He growled.

"ACK!" I toppled off my bed, my heart going 100 miles per second. "Would you mind letting someone know before you sneak in and scare them shitless?" I screamed, sitting up quickly and rubbing my throbbing head, having hit it on the surface on my nightstand on the way down.

"Where's the fun in that..?" He asked with a smug look. He looked down at me with half a smirk and crossed arms. He knew something. Either it was something that I didn't know… Or something that I… DIDN'T WANT HIM TO KNOW…. Oh, God.

"What are you looking at?" I said, jumping up quickly, turning to my desk, trying to hide my flustered expression. Not to mention the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes, thanks to my pulsating head and the damned nightstand.

I could just see his face. Smug with that horrible jerk smirk of his. I looked up and saw his reflection in the window. His head was tilted to the to the side slightly. I was right about the look he was giving me. "Awe… Poor Hikari… No need to be embarrassed." His tone of voice sent a shiver up my spine. What was he planning?

_ What makes you think I'm planning anything..? _He asked. I glared down at the table top. Damn mind link. Ruining everything. I was never going to hear the end of this. And, knowing Bakura, he'd probably find some way to blackmail me with it. My life was over. I might as well just jump out the window. I suppose that would be a nice quick death. I peered out at the ground outside. Then again, that was a long way down. Suddenly, I was pulled backwards gently, being wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

"You shouldn't think such things…" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. _Aibou…_ I knew he simply added this to see my reaction. My face grew hot, both from embarrassment and anger, as I stood there dumbly, encased in his now solid arms. He was doing this just to see me squirm. I knew it. But, I couldn't find myself able to pull away. I actually liked it. For some odd reason, I was enjoying it. I knew Bakura could tell that my face was on fire and he nuzzled my cheek, nibbling on my ear afterwards.

"We need groceries…" He purred. I could feel the smirk grow on his lips.

"Damn it." I growled, pulling myself away from him. I turned to throw him a glare of my shoulder, forcing my face to return to it's usual color. Or at least… close to it anyways. "Why do you enjoy torturing me so much?"

"I don't…" He seemed to contemplate this. "Okay, maybe I do. But it's only cause you're such an easy target." He said, tossing in that signature jerk smirk of his.

I spun myself around, and put my hands on my hips. "Just WHAT, exactly, is THAT supposed to mean?"

He crossed his arms, back in his original, semi-transparent form. "You know what it means. You're the easiest to get at and annoy."

"I am not!" I said stubbornly, copying his motion and crossing my arms as well. I thought for a moment and then realized that it was true. I always let Bakura get under my skin and piss me off over the littlest things.

_ You see? I'm always right._

I have him a harsh glance. "Well, not for long. I'm gonna deflate that oversized ego of yours!" I said, pointing accusingly. "You're gonna have to find some other loser to pick on!" It took me a few moments before I realized what I had just called myself. Obviously, Bakura had noticed it to. He broke out into a loud laugh and looked at me with a face full of pity.

"Yeah. Good luck with that."

Then he left, still chuckling quietly. I'd make him swallow his words. He was gonna regret the day that he ever used me as a means of entertainment.

I stayed up the whole night, planning my comeback. Who knew that thinking up revenge strategies could be so hard. Bakura made it look like a piece of cake. But, after a long three hours, it finally hit me. I bounded out of bed, and dug through my closet, finally finding my secret weapon.

* * *

"What in Ra's name are you wearing?" Bakura hissed as I entered the family room the following morning.

"Clothes. What's it look like?" I replied matter-of-factly. Although I was definitely uncomfortable as hell in the tight leather pants, and torn sleeveless t-shirt, I knew I was getting at Bakura first thing. I had no idea why I had allowed Yuugi to waste my hard earned money on clothes such as thest when a sweater and jeans were perfectly fine. Nevertheless, my plan was working. I gave him and innocent smile and then walked to the door, throwing on a jean jacket that had been bought with everything else.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The grocery store." I said, acting as though it were nothing out of the ordinary. I looked at him from over my shoulder. "Need me to pick anything up for you?"

Bakura jumped up and marched over to where I was standing, glaring at my accusingly. "No Hikari of mine is going out like… THAT." He said, waving his hand in disgust at my attire.

"You know you like it…" I said, taking a few steps forwards placing me inches away from his scowling face. "Besides, that just pinpoints your problem." I pinched his cheek, gave him another innocent smile and walked to the door, opening it. I looked back at him over my shoulder. "I'm not yours."

Then I left the house with a quite satisfying slam.

* * *

W00T! W00T! GO RYOU! GO RYOU! GO GO! XD Yeah! That's what Bakura get's for being a jerk all the time! Wonder what he's going to do in retaliation! o.O Review please! n.n 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. You guys? I know that you like the story and all… but I have a little something to say to Chibi Sweetheart. Believe it or not, the authors of the stories at ffnet DO have lives. And, believe it or not, some of them DON'T spend all their time on the computer. I know it's been awhile since my last update, but that's because I have been busy with school, and juggling homework, and ten thousand other things. When you send me reviews that are just basically yelling at me because I haven't updated for awhile REALLY upsets me, and when you TELL me to update, I feel pressured, therefore I can't work. I can't work under pressure, and I can't write when people tell me to. The first two chapters came rather quickly because it was during summer. And I believe I warned all of you that the chapters would slow down quite a bit because of school. Chibi, I know you were excited and waiting for the next chapter, but when people just send authors reviews saying 'HURRY UP!' and 'AREN'T YOU GOING TO UPDATE?' , it just… ARGH! It makes my head want to explode to put it simply. When I was writing Flying Without Wings, there were maybe months at a time between when I updated my chapters, but never once did something like this happen. All of my reviewers for that story were calm and patient with me and for that I am very thankful. All that I ask is that you be patient as well. I'm not going to mess with this kind of situation again, so just remember this. Every time you TELL me to update, it makes the actual updating process two days LONGER. Got it?

Anywho, HERE'S CHAPTER THREE! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As I made my way down to the sidewalk, feeling absolutely terrific, might I add, I could feel Bakura trying to pry his way into the mind link. Having been prepared ahead of time, I had shut it down before I even left my room and made sure he couldn't get in.

Served him right. The sorry bastard.

I chuckled at how strangely good I was feeling. It had been awhile since I had been like this, and I liked it. Trying to have a good day, or feeling really happy when you live with an egotistical Yami makes life a little like Hell on Earth.

I shook these thoughts from my mind as I walked through the front door of the grocery store. Suddenly, I felt a little self conscious. As soon as I set one foot inside, it seemed as though everyone was looking at me. It was probably because it had just occurred to me that I was wearing pants so tight that they seemed like a second layer of skin and a shirt so torn that it seemed more like a dishrag. But, hey, ff this plan of mine was going to work, I was going to have to risk a few things. Even my pride.

I gave a few people shy smiles as I walked by them, obviously trying to make it seem as though it were normal for me to dress in clothes such as these. Most of them simply smiled back, trying to be polite, when I knew that they were a little psyched out. Especially since nearly half of the entire store was filled with old women or mothers with their children. I sighed and pulled the list out of my jacket pocket and began to toss things into the grocery basket I held in my hand.

Hamburger Meat: Check.

Milk: Check.

I felt out of place. Not a white boy in the ghetto out of place. More like God at a devil's convention. I couldn't help but feel like any second someone was going to scream, 'LOOK! THERE'S A GAY GUY IN THE STORE!' Of course, thanks to my overly active imagination, it never happened.

Bread: Check

Ramen: Check

_You better get your sorry ass back here. Before I drag it back._

"AAAIEEEE!" I screamed, dropping the package of lunch meat in my hand, of course, drawing even more attention to myself than needed.

_WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS YOUR PROBLEM? You scared the shit out of me._

_Poor Hikari. Now I'll tell you again. Get back here._

_What are you going to do if I don't?_

I could hear my Yami growl mentally. I sent him a smirk as I grabbed a couple bags of potato chips. _Well, well. Did big bad Bakura finally run out of retorts?_

Silence.

_Looks like I win. _I grinned to myself and then stuck my tounge out at him, making sure the image was quite clear. I was about to speak again when he finally found his voice.

_Don't stick your tongue out at me unless you intend to use it….._

I stopped dead in my tracks, considering what he could possibly mean. I would have had it figured out by now, but I think the tightness of my pants were cutting off the circulation to my brain. I also think that Bakura noticed this, and that was when he decided to take control.

_You truly are an idiot._

_What? I am not…. _I stopped and growled. _Damn you… you…. You big asshead._

_Asshead. Creative._

I huffed and shut off the mind-link once more, still trying to understand how he made it through in the first place as I walked to the check-out lines. I stopped before getting in line however, for an absolutely magnificent idea had occurred to me. I walked to the medicine isle and picked up the nearest bottle of laxative. I read over the instructions. Of course, this plan of mine might cause pain to myself, but only from Bakura. I grinned evilly in my mind. "Brilliant, Ryou. You're a genius…"

* * *

Later that night, around seven or so, I decided to make dinner. It was normal for me to shut off the mind link while cooking, although tonight it served as a cover for my devious plan. Bakura simply drifted out of the ring as I gathered my supplies and went to the living room to watch whatever I had left on the T.V. I peeked out the kitchen door to make sure he was gone before pulling out the bottle of laxative and adding a whole ½ cup of it to the mix for the hamburger helper. After that it was smooth sailing. Everything went according to plan. 

I finished cooking and put a plate of food on the table for Bakura, afterwards telling him that I wasn't hungry and that I was going to go ahead and go to sleep. I wouldn't set foot back inside that body of mine until Bakura had finished his trips to the bathroom, which would be lasting for quite some time, might I add.

I smirked from behind the human garbage disposal as he scarfed every last bite of food before going to get a second helping. With my luck, he might have been shitting himself for nearly a week. I resisted the temptation to start laughing, pointing in his face and calling him an idiot. No. I would save that for AFTER. Then, it would be all that more sweet.

Walking up to my bedroom I reached for the door handle, ready to open the door when I remembered I was in spirit form. I wasn't quite as used to it as Bakura was, seeing as how I was the one who was usual in control of the body. I sighed and drifted through the door before… collapsing, I suppose, on my bed. I don't think a spirit can collapse on a tangible object of any sort, but let's just bend the rules a bit and say I did.

Placing my hands behind my head I stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like forever until I heard the toilet flush. I smirked and listened as the bathroom door opened and I could hear Bakura's footsteps retreating down the stairs. Five minutes later, he was back again. By the fourth or fifth trip, I could hear him mumbling rather profane words as he left the bathroom. By around the 10th time, he was pissed as hell, and still hadn't caught on to what was the cause. I could hear him digging around in the kitchen about quarter to 9 and then it was silent. Well, maybe he passed out because there wasn't anything left in his usually full stomach. Then I heard someone storming up the stairs.

Thinking Bakura was just taking another trip to the bathroom, I rolled over on my side. Then my bedroom door flew open and I sat up quickly, staring at an engraged Bakura, clenching the laxative bottle in his hand.

"What… The hell… Is THIS?" He yelled, throwing the bottle down on my bed. Normally, I would have been frightened, but, seeing as how I had provoked this whole situation, therefore expecting this reaction, I simply sat there, my arms crossed with an amused smile on my face. He growled and began to come forward, raising a fist, when his face screwed up and he bolted out of my room and into the bathroom.

I remained silent for a moment until I began laughing. First, it was just the fact of how quickly he had run to the bathroom, but I hadn't even considered his face yet. When that came to my mind, however, I began laughing harder. So hard that tears formed in my eyes and I had to hold my sides. I fell off my bed, in a sense (a/n: spirit form, remember?) and began rolling around on the floor. Gripping my sides and gasping for air, it was hardly controllable. Bakura reentered the room, glaring daggers at me. I, however, had only caught a glimpse before I rolled over on my side, still laughing hysterically.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Bakura yelled. He jumped forward, straddling me and pinning my shoulders down with his hands. Of course, this would have been a great time to loose the laughs, but I couldn't. I had the giggles and every time I thought of why, I laughed even more. Bakura growled and put his hand on my forehead to hold my head down and leaned in, glaring at me, looking me directly in the eye. "Hikari… Tell me what you did, before I beat it out of you…" He hissed.

I tried to think of a response, but when I came up with one, I was laughing again. "You… might want to, hahaha! go to the bathroom first! Hahaha!"

He growled and poked me in the eye. "Dammit, Ryou. What the fuck did you do?"

I glared up at him, with my one good eye, the other one closed,and grinned. "What's it look like? I gave you the shits!"

* * *

HAHAHAHA! BAKURA'S GOT THE SHITS! HAHAHAH! _rolling on the floor laughing_ REVIEW! HAHA! 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright. Here I am. Back again. I realize now that I did loose my temper a little bit. I wasn't having that great of a day. u.u But! Now I'm back and I'd like to apologize to Chibi Sweetheart. I did not mean in any kind of way to make you feel bad or hurt your feelings, and I'm sure with my little rant, I did do that. So, I'm sorry. NOW! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 4

"You…. WHAT?" Bakura's eyes widened a drastic amount as he reached up quickly, grabbing the bottle that sat on the bed. I took this chance to attempt to slip out from under him before he lost his temper. Tip-toeing to the door, I had almost made my escape before the bottle of laxative came sailing by my head, and crashed into the door. I 'eep'ed and turned around slowly to look at him, feeling the goosebumps beginning to go up my translucent arms.

_ Okay, Ryou… Maybe you're not such a genious anymore…_ I thought to myself quietly, careful to make sure Bakura didn't hear, because I was sure that would only enrage him more.

My Yami glared daggers at me, his hands clenched in fists so tightly, that his knuckles were turning white. I gulped and remained frozen, until he took one step forward, causing me to jump. When his other foot began to lift off the ground I made a run for it, running right through the door and sliding to a stop to make a sloppy turn towards the stairs. I looked over quickly and, of course, there he was, right on my tail, flying out of my room as I stampeded quickly down the stairs.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I yelled to myself, trying to quickly think of a plan. I was already wondering how the hell it was that, even in spirit form, I could slip so much on the tile floor. You would think that since I can walk through doors and walls in a form such as this, that I would be able to glide over the floor quite easily, but nooooo. Nothing's ever that easy. Especially when it comes to me needing to be easy.

Imade another turn to continue return up the steps, but that's when I realized, that if I did go that way, that I'd be stuck, therefore, I tried to turn around, but, damn the socks, and damn it all, I slipped and fell over at the foot of the stairs.

Bakura took this chance to pounce on me as I was attempting to sit up. The moment his hand grabbed onto my shoulder, I was in a solid body, and the force of his own flying against me sent my head flying back down to the floor. I don't know what happened next. All I felt was a searing pain in the back of my head and then something warm, running down the back of my neck.

The only thing I remember after that is Bakura, who was a very blurry figure as I opened my eyes for just a few moments, looking down at me with an usual expression on his face while I felt myself lift off the ground. Then it was dark.

The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital room, my head wrapped in bandages. The white walls, white ceiling, white bed sheets, all giving me a headache as soon as I opened my eyes. I let my gaze drift around the room for a moment, listening to the beeping of the machines beside my bed as I wondered what had happened. I had never angered Bakura to the extent of him injuring me so badly I had to go to the hospital. Maybe I had crossed a line?

Damn. Why was it always me who was getting beat up? Just then, the door handle turned and a kind looking nurse walked in, clipboard in hand. "Good morning." She said, cheerily, walking over to the devices beside the bed and writing down bits of information down.

"Morning." I said groggily, reaching up with one hand to rub the blur out of my eyes sleepily. "What happened?"

The nurse looked over at me for a moment. "That's what I'd like to know. You came in here with one nasty head wound though…"

"Head wound?"

She nodded. "You were bleeding pretty badly. We tried to ask the man who had brought you in what had happened. But he wouldn't say anything."

"He didn't say anything at all?" I had known that it was Bakura who had brought me to the hospital, but, seeing as how I could never see my Yami doing such a thing, I wanted proof.

"Nope. Nothing at all, except, 'It's none of your damned buisiness.'" She quoted this in such a gruff tone that that was all the proof I needed.

"Oh…"

"He was in here a minute ago… I don't know where he went though…" She said, looking about the room. "I'm assuming it was someone you knew. He slept here last night, didn't let go of your hand for one minute." She smiled, this bit of information startling me slightly as she walked to the door. "I'll go get you your breakfast."

I nodded and smiled in return and waited for her to close the door before letting my thoughts wander. All night? He held my hand? I stared at my motionless hand on the bed, lifting it up weakly to stare at it for a moment before letting it drop back down.

_ There's no way that was him…_I thought quietly, sighing and closing my eyes.

"Loudmouth nurse…." A familiar voice sounded from beside me and I looked over quickly, spotting Bakura, in spirit form, standing in the corner of the room, arms crossed glaring daggers at the door.

"Bakura…." I couldn't think of anything to say. Here I was, in a hospital, my head wrapped in bandages, wearing nothing but a hospital gown beneath the paper thin sheets on the bed, and all I could say was 'Bakura'… How much more could I embarrass myself in one day.

"I honestly don't understand why they don't mind their own business…" He growled, never removing his gaze from the now closed door. After a moment of silence he looked over at me, his gaze full of anger, but there was a small tinge of another emotion there. I hadn't quite caught on to what it was yet. "What kind of idiot goes and cracks his head open?" He said, standing from his position leaning against the wall and walking over to sit on the chair beside the bed. He crossed his legs and arms, obviously waiting for an answer.

"You think I was planning on putting myself in the hospital?" I replied angrily, obviously catching Bakura off guard with my tone. "I think the person who's really to blame here is you."

"Me?" He answered, sounding genuinely surprised. "So I'm to blame for everything?"

"Yes. If you ask me you are." I attempted to sit up, and failed miserably, falling back on the bed. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have even felt I had to prove anything to you."

"Prove anything? You have got to be kidding me! How is putting laxative in my dinner proving something?" He yelled angrily. I wouldn't let his temper get to me this time, however, and I replied in the same tone that he had to me.

"I felt like I had to prove to you that I'm not always easy to get to and I could piss you off just as easily as you do it to me!"

He was silent for a moment. "Don't do it again."

"Why? Because you hate the idea that I'm not the little pansy hikari you thought I was?"

"No… I.." He mumbled the rest of his sentence quietly, averting his gaze to the foot of the bed, and I couldn't hear anything he had said after those first two words.

"What did you just say?" I asked, thinking that he had simply agreed with my theory.

"I said…" Once again, he was impossible to hear.

"Dammit, Bakura. If you've got something to tell me, I suggest you say it loud enough for me to hear."

I could see the muscles in his shoulders tense up and he looked at me, causing me to think that he was going to hit me. "I SAID I WAS WORRIED FOR CHRISSAKE!" He yelled, standing up quickly. "First you go and crack your head open, and now you're going deaf! HOW THE HELL DID I GET STUCK WITH YOU?" He threw his arms up in defeat and grumbled some angry words beneath his breath before walking out of the room.

* * *

Awe! HOW SWEET! Baku-chan was worried! Of course, leave it up to the King of Thieves to insert some sort of negative phrase into such a sweet confession. u.u Oh well.. REVIEW PLEASE! n.n 


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers

I have returned! I would once again, like to apologize to Chibi Sweetheart, I received an email from DK, and I really did not mean to make you feel like crap if I did. It's all in the past now. I'M VERY SORRY.

Chapter 5

After Bakura's – let's call it a confession – and another week in the hospital, I returned home to the somewhat usual life, although I was on strict orders from my doctor to keep from being too active and to get a lot of sleep. Psh. Good luck with that…

That meant I had to try and keep Bakura out of the body, which was enough activity as it was. Although, I don't know if he'd want to be in control anyways. I was on so much medication that it was often hard to stand. I also would be knocked out continually by the sleeping pills the doctor gave me, and sometimes would fall asleep in the middle of the hall. I continually had painful headaches that were enough to drive a screwdriver through my head, and I was so hungry that I wanted to eat everything possible. The only problem was that I couldn't keep it down. Don't ask me why. I've got no idea how a head injury has anything to do with digesting my food, but somehow it does.

Bakura wasn't any help either. He didn't seem to understand that I was on BED REST at home for at least 2 weeks. He often ordered me to clean the kitchen, or to get up and make dinner. On the first day back, he even told me that the gutters needed cleaning and that I should be the one to do it.

Honestly? I was tired of it.

I was in a bitchy, don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-bite-your-head-off kind of mood, and for some odd reason, he didn't seem to understand that.

So, of course, seeing as how this is my life we're talking about, I snapped one day and, if you ask me, nearly made Bakura wet himself…

* * *

A nice, long nap was all I needed to end my day right. I had had a surprisingly peaceful day, and was enjoying it to the fullest. Around 5, I suppose it was, I decided to head upstairs, take one of those heavenly pills the doctor gave me, and sleep.

Of course, Bakura didn't like this plan too much.

I had finally crawled into bed and curled up under the covers and was on the brink of sleep when-

BAM

I sat up quickly, thinking that there was a bomb going off and stared around the room with wild eyes, spotting Bakura, standing in the doorway, having kicked the door open, a rather large dent in the front of it.

"What do you want?" I groaned, falling back on my bed and rolling over to face the wall.

"It's been two weeks,"

"What's your point?"

"Meaning that you're off 'bed rest'," He hissed, putting special emphasis on the last two words as though they were to prove his point or something.

"So?"

"There's laundry to do…"

"Then do it." I grumbled, attempting to keep my anger level down.

"We need groceries.."

"Then buy some."

"The kitchen's a mes-  
"DAMMIT!" I sat straight up in my bed, threw off the covers and stormed across the room until I was face to face to him. "You tell me to do one more thing, Bakura, and I sware to all that is FUCKING HOLY, that I will make you SEVERELY regret it!" I screamed, not bothering to notice the shocked expression on his face. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and walked over, grabbing the bottle of sleeping pills. "DO YOU SEE THESE?" I asked, waving the bottle in his face.

Silence.

"HELLO? I asked you a question! DO YOU SEE THESE GODDAMNED PILLS!"

He nodded meekly and in the back of my mind I laughed contently.

"These are sleeping pills! This is my perscription! When these are gone, THEN I am off bed rest! Got that?" I suddenly felt very in control, but very tired. I could feel the anger pulsing inside of me, while at the same time my eye lids were drooping, begging for sleep. "Until then, Bakura, if I hear you say as much as one word to me…." I growled, glaring daggers up at him.

Although he was a good four or five inches taller than me, I felt as though I were towering over him. And I could tell that he secretly wanted to run away before I beat him with some sort of blunt object, and he was doing a very horrible job at hiding it.

I stormed over to the door, threw him out into the hall and sighed, allowing myself to return to normal.

"Thank you,"

I then walked back into my room with a satisfying slam of the door and fell onto my bed, asleep almost interesting.

Boy. Screaming at people really does take it out of you.

* * *

TADA! I know it's short, and I'm sorry for that! Writer's block sucks, huh? 


End file.
